


The Best of Both

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron knew he’d have to get used to this sort of thing eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Both

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty drabble ‘bout the OT3, ain’t no thing.

Ron knew he’d have to get used to this sort of thing eventually. When one chose the lifestyle he had recently...Well, it was just one of those things that came with the territory, he supposed. Yet, even after the past couple months of living together, it was still a bit shell-shocking to walk in from a long day at the Ministry, exhausted and sore in places he didn’t even know had existed previously, and find his boyfriends fucking aggressively on the couch.

Now, he wasn’t going to say that he wasn’t instantly turned on by it. That he hadn’t, in a split second, gone from: contemplating eating something fried and awful for him, drinking the remainder of their liquor cabinet, and then hiding from the world under the safety of his bedsheets till Monday, to: wanting nothing more than to march over and shove his dick in the mouth of that gorgeous, panting blonde. But for Merlin’s sake, they could’ve at least sent him an owl or something to warn him, before he had to scramble to shut the door, resealing the silencing charm and praying that the whole floor of their apartment building didn’t hear them.

When the door slammed, the pair on the couch gradually slowed their ministrations, each craning their necks to glimpse the redhead around the kitchen counter dividing them. After dumping his coat on the breakfast table, Ron crossed to stand beside the arm of the sofa they were huddled against, looking down at them with a mixture of amusement and fatigue. Anyone else would've at least had the decency to look sheepish. But no, not his Slytherin Princes, apparently. In fact, Draco was shameless enough to be smirking, despite how Ron could see his own spunk glistening on his lower abdomen and the tip of his waning erection. And he could also tell by the pink tinge to his cheeks and the glazed look in his eyes that Blaise hadn’t been too far behind his partner.

“You couldn't have waited?” He reached out to rub the heel of his palm along Draco’s cheek, and the blonde turned into the touch and practically purred. Ron’s already curious prick perked up even more.

“You didn’t tell us you were coming home late tonight,” Blaise pointed out. “You look like shit, by the way.”

Ron snorted. “Thanks. Sorry, though. I didn't expect to be.”

“It's okay,” Draco shrugged before reaching up to rub his burgeoning erection through his slacks. “Want us to help you with that, or…?” He gave Blaise a sidelong glance, a twinge of guilt in his expression.

The darker man shook his head, leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek, as if to say it was okay. “Don't worry about it, love. I want to watch you suck him off,” he growled, and it didn't take long for the other two to get to it.

Draco climbed off of his lap and sank to his knees on the carpet, and Ron dropped his trousers and stepped around them to occupy the free space beside Blaise on the couch. The redhead groaned as Draco took him into his mouth, clearly on a mission to see how fast he could get him to come. He certainly wasn't complaining; with every little moan he released in response, he could feel the stress of the day gradually ebbing away. At one point, he pulled Draco’s hair and thrust up. Once he was sure he’d caught himself from gagging, the man flipped him off with a hum of a chuckle around his member, which Ron joined him in. Apparently actually fucking each other hadn’t exactly stopped them from fucking _with_ each other.

It was when he heard a stifled whimper at his side that Ron finally turned his attention to the third person in the room. Blaise was watching them with his bottom lip sucked between his teeth, absentmindedly stroking his cock, still moist with the lubricant he'd used on Draco. Now it was Ron’s turn to feel guilty. This whole situation started with a drunk hook-up between him and Draco--then they'd met again, and the blonde had brought his stunning, rich-skinned best-friend-and-sometimes-fuck-buddy with him, and the rest was history. Prior to those initial events, Ron and Blaise had never said more than two words to each other. It was a gap they were still struggling daily to bridge.

As Draco continued his task between Ron’s legs, the ginger smiled and stretched an arm out to bat Blaise’s hand away from himself and take ahold of his prick in its stead. The raised eyebrow he flashed him at first quickly faded in favor of a more blissful expression. “C’mere already,” Ron muttered, and they were both laughing quietly when their lips met. While their tongues warred between them, it occurred to him just where Draco might have learned his tricks. With one easily building him up to an explosive orgasm, and the other making bone-melting noises inside his mouth, he counted himself very lucky to have them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
